The invention relates to the field of instruments, especially medical instruments and, more particularly, to a coupling apparatus for coupling a tool portion of a medical instrument to a handle portion thereof. The apparatus is particularly suitable for coupling laparascopic instruments.
Conventional couplings for medical instruments involve threaded assemblies and the like which render the connection of tool head to handle practically permanent or cumbersome for quick assembly and disassembly. This is, of course, desirable so as to avoid the separation of the tool and handle during use in a surgical procedure.
In the interests of sterility, sharpness and the like, however, it is desirable for the tool portions of medical instruments to be readily exchangeable and, therefore, for the coupling and uncoupling of the tool head to the handle to be readily accomplished, and at the same time retained with rigidity. In this way, disposable tool heads can be utilized which can be conveniently removed and replaced after use.
Such a coupling would also be desirable so as to allow numerous tool heads to be used interchangeably as desired with a single handle piece.
Such a coupling would be still further desirable so that complex tool heads, which are not readily disposable, can be quickly and easily removed from the handle portion for sterilization, maintenance etc.
It is therefore the principal object of the present invention to provide a coupling apparatus for a medical instrument which allows convenient coupling and uncoupling of a tool head to a handle thereof.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a coupling which, when coupled, is secure so as to avoid inadvertent uncoupling of the instrument during use and to also achieve radial orientation.
Other objects and advantages will appear hereinbelow.